DxD Heart of Twilight
DxD Heart of Twilight is a story written by ShatteredRose23. A story that focuses on two siblings, who unknown to them both are the reincarnation of two beings that symbolize both light and darkness, chaos and order, good and evil. The story is a AU fanfiction that takes place during canon timeline with the two unknown siblings becoming the servants of Rias Gremory. Summary Light and Darkness since the beginning of time have watched the war between Gods who created their own humans, and manipulated the world known as Earth however everything changes when Light suddenly finds a small orb of darkness in his hands, he and his sister later realizes that this was unintentionally created by Darkness and as a result to maintain balance a small orb is later created from Light's body and is given to his sister. These two orbs later grow up throughout the prologue and grow into two children. Light raises his child as a strong female warrior to combat her aggressive and domineering personality and Darkness raises her child in all things magical, teaching him knowledge and magic that some magicians can only dream of. Light's child later grows tired of watching all the fun of humanity and wishes to go down to Earth to join in the battles, however her father states that she can't because this will upset the balance of the Earth. However after a argument with her father she later jumps down and as a response this causes storms and earthquakes on the Earth, in order to maintain balance on the Earth Darkness's child sacrifices himself and jumps down to the Earth. The two children are reborn as ordinary humans hours later, one being a small and peaceful boy who lives in America and the other being a domineering and strong girl who lives in Japan. The two parents are forced to then watch their children grow up, raised by different families, however everything changes when Darkness's son decides to accept a invitation to a new co-ed school in Japan known as Kuoh Academy. Author's Message So I know being reborn as Rias's servants have been done to death by fanfiction but this was a old story idea I came up with and wrote years ago. It was a very interesting story that I enjoyed however in order to focus on other projects I deleted it and it laid abandoned for years. Watching the contrasting personalities of the two siblings when they finally are reborn as Rias's servants creates a lot of conflict for the main characters. Sacred gears? Maybe? Special abilities? Maybe? Idea is still in the work and I'm just creating this page in case I ever want to start writing it again I have something to go on. Trivia * The name of the story is a bit of a reference to Heart of Darknes, a novel by Joseph Conrad, which discusses how every person possesses some "darkness" in their hearts and mind. * I originally wrote this story on my profile thelight898 however after giving the account to a friend the story was abandoned. I also came up with this idea after talking with a fanfiction individual called SatanPie who does a ton of research about mythology. * I wrote this story before Almost a Hero. Category:Fanon story